


All I've Got in This World...

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly bit of Wednesday Nite Crax Fic.  Seriously, is this hiatus over YET? (not beta'd at all.  So the mistakes are all mine!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Got in This World...

**Author's Note:**

> For Jules. 
> 
> For Whitney. 
> 
> For Mercedes. 
> 
> And, as always, for Sam.

They’re on the stage because of course they are. She and Kurt. Sitting, talking.

“We’ve got two hours to come up with a song, Mercedes.” He thumbs through the sheet music and lets it fly. She laughs. “I’m at a loss here.”

She laughs quietly, picking up a piece of music and discarding it. “This isn’t it, either.”

“We need motivation. Proper motivation, that is. Something that moves us.”

Mercedes opens her mouth to talk and Kurt holds up a finger. “If you say tots I will personally get off of this bench and rip out your weave.”

She laughs again. Leaning over, she comes up with another page of music. “I don’t know what’s motivating me lately. Just getting by and getting through, Kurt.”

His gaze is soft and kind as he nods. “Of course you are. We all are.”

Her mind drifts to Sam and she colors with guilt. Quinn, she thinks. Your mind should be on your friend who just about died.

“How’s he doing?” Kurt asks.

“Like I know.”

Kurt’s fingers wander over the keys, up and down over the black and white and Mercedes tilts her head up, thinking.

“What would you say to him right now, Mercedes? If Shane hadn’t happened and he felt the way he felt and you felt the way you feel. What would you say?”

Her eyes move down from the ceiling to Kurt. He looks sincere, but she has no answers for him. Shrugging, she finds another piece of paper and lays it on the small pile.

“What would you _sing_ to him? You’ve got Whitney’s whole song selection here at your disposal,” he says, waving hands at cd’s, sheet music, and cassettes.

“Really? I still don’t know.”

“Do me a favor? Close your eyes.”

Arching a brow at him, he nods, encouraging.

“Fine,” she whispers.

The first notes come soft and quiet out of the boombox and she groans inside.

“Kurt -”

“Just close your eyes and sing.”

“I _can’t_.”

“You can. _Sing_.”

The melody has begun already and she joins in on the chorus because it’s Ms. Whitney and she knows every song by heart.

Her hand finds it’s way to her belly, settling every nerve and there he is - Sam, she can see him - inside and she draws on that.

“He fills me up,” she belts. “He gives me love.”

Opening her eyes, she sees Kurt sitting at the bench, still, raising his hands and she smiles.

“Sing it, Sister!” Kurt hollers.

She stands and holds her arms wide. Words, music, haven’t felt this _good_ in weeks.

“He’s all I’ve got, he’s all I’ve got in this world, but he’s all the man I’ll ever need.”

Her eyes close again as she finishes the song. Expecting applause from Kurt, she turns to find him gone. But, out of the left side of the stage comes a slow clap.

 _Hell_.

Whipping around, she sees Sam.

He looks like he hasn’t slept in a week and she knows that feeling. She wants to walk to him, to crawl inside his arms, and to forget everything that had happened.

But she isn’t sure she’d be welcome.

“That for me?” he asks. He’s walked so close she can see just how green his eyes are. His converse are touching the tips of her Nikes is how close their standing. They hadn’t been this close in so long.

“Yeah.”

It wouldn’t be smart to say that Kurt made her sing it. But, if she were honest, she’d say that she sang it from inside her soul because that’s where Sam was.

He smiles that half-smile that she loves, that she thinks of as just for her, and again it’s all she can do not to jump right into those arms of his.

“Could you sing it again?”

“What? No.”

He brushes away a stray strand of her hair and drops his hands at his sides.

“Why?”

“Because..I don’t...I’m not...”

“Please,” he asks.

Well that just ain’t fair, she thinks.

“Fine, fine,” she mutters and walks over to the cd player and pushes play.

Mostly out of sheer meanness, she points at the bench. The boy wants to hear her sing, well, he’s gonna hear it alright.

The music leads in again and this time she’s perfectly on beat. She looks into his eyes, at his face, as if she’d look anywhere else.

It’s a perfect song.

She did, she cried to sleep at night when he left.

Or before then.

But then there was Sam at Prom, in New York, on a blanket by the lake, bumping hip to hip on a crazy tilt-a-whirl ride.

And as the words come from her mouth, she sings, willing him to know that there was a night in the middle of all of it that she won’t ever forget.

The saxophone solo soothes everything over and she walks one foot in front of the other to stand in front of him.

She’s got nothing left to do but sing it directly at him.

Breathing deeply, she focuses on those eyes of his and sings.

The notes hang in the air and the player slows to a stop. They’re breathing heavy and she can feel the tears clog up in the back of her throat.

“Sam,” she says, softly.

He stands up and she can see his hand shake as he reaches out.

“Can I?”

Nodding, she stands up on her tip-toes.

As their lips touch, she grabs the front of his tee-shirt and pulls him closer. Each kiss says ‘I’m Sorry’ and ‘It’s been too long’ and ‘I’ve missed you so much.’ Hands on her waist tug and she follows, standing between his legs. Burying her head in his neck, she breathes.

“Can we just please be together now? Just please.”

“Yeah, yes, yes,” she replies.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He laughs quietly. It’s not a laugh, really. It’s more like he can’t believe it and she won’t ever get over the fact that this boy here loves her like he does.

She watches as he leans back and flips the player back on. When his arms circle back around her, she leans in again.

Their feet shuffle around and around in a circle.

She hopes this dance lasts awhile....or a little longer.


End file.
